


Be Good

by Putthebiscuitinthebasket



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tiny bit of plot, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putthebiscuitinthebasket/pseuds/Putthebiscuitinthebasket
Summary: And once he's not so desperate that he's on the verge of tears, Claude is urging him up out of his lap and onto the fucking table.He pushes Nolan down so all Nolan can see is the bland white of the ceiling and all he can do is try not to think about everyone watching as Claude peels his jeans off.





	Be Good

  
They're on the team bus when it happens first.  
Jake's sitting next to him, an arm around Nolan, just lounging and watching some kind of action movie on his iPad.

  
Nolan's tucked up against Jake, looking at dumb memes that Nico Hischier has sent him. He actually loves roadies, he's only been a Flyer for two months but spending a few hours on a bus or plane, cuddled up next to whoever is willing to put up with his clinging, is a pretty good way to pass the time.

  
Jake's rubbing at his lower back gently and it's soothing, so much so that Nolan can feel his eyelids growing heavy.  
Jake's hand slides slightly lower and Nolan thinks nothing of it, just dropping his phone in to his lap and tucking his head against Jake's shoulder.  
He gets cozy and closes his eyes, he isn't going to sleep, just chill.

  
But then he feels Jake's hand dip below the waistband of his sweats and he shivers slightly. Jake's fingers are cold and he looks up to ask what Jake is doing but the vet is focused intently on his film and Nolan doesn't want to be an annoying and needy rookie and interrupt.

  
So he stays quiet and just goes back to his phone. He's trying to play words with friends with G and he's losing obnoxiously.  
So while he's trying to work out if he can use the goddamn x anywhere, he doesn't really notice Jake's hand in the back of his pants.

He only notices when he shifts slightly and it brings Jake's fingers right against his hole. The vet presses roughly and Nolan gasps wetly against his shoulder. Jake is still watching his movie.

Nolan wants to say something but doesn't know what he would even say.  
He opens his mouth to ask Jake what he's doing and as he does Jake hooks a finger into him. Nolan makes a choked up sound and Neuvy looks at him in concern.  
"I kicked my toe," Nolan says balefully and Neuvy laughs and turns back to his book.

  
Nolan quiets down, realising that if he tries to say something at the wrong moment and Jake moves his fingers like he just did, the entire team could find out and Nolan does not know how he would cope with that.  
So he settles back into Jake, pretending that he's napping and trying to ignore the questing fingers.

  
He doesn't realise that Jake is watching Gladiator for the millionth time and only pretending to be invested in it. As soon as Nolan hides his face in the vets neck, Jake is watching where his hand disappears in to Nolan's sweats.

  
Nolan's making these high pitched overwhelmed sounds and Jake laughs darkly.  
Nolan glances up in time to see a character on screen get knocked out, Jake has a strange taste in movies.

  
Jake twists the tip of his finger where it's inside Nolan and Nolan keens into the vets shoulder brokenly. He's never been touched like this before.

He's kissed people sure, but only in truth or dare, and he's never gone any further than that so this is overwhelming and too much.  
Hockey was always so much more important and like, the only people he ever wanted to hang out with other than family was the boys and you can't think of them that way after junior hockey. So no one has ever touched Nolan even remotely like this and Jake has just gone straight for his hole.

He's fingered himself before of course but it isn't easy and you have to like plan for it and it's just not easy to get around to. Especially not when he's usually bone tired when he gets to bed at night.  
And he was never able to get the right angle or get deep enough. Jake doesn't seem to be trying anything in particular and Nolan is beyond confused, it seems like there is absolutely no point to this but he isn't going to say anything, it's not like it doesn't feel good.  
Jake continues to play at his rim for the next half an hour or so.

  
Nolan goes back to fucking around on his phone because he's settled down and is okay with what's happening to him now. Except that Jake suddenly shoves a finger in deep and hard, and Nolan drops his phone and watches it skitter down the aisle with a stricken look on his face. He buries his face in Jake's neck trying to muffle the sounds as Jake uses the one finger to fuck him brutally for a few moments.

  
Jake's gone back to just rubbing at his rim, dipping in and out every now and then and Nolan's body is gradually unwinding when a hand lands on his shoulder and he jolts, which drives both of Jake's fingers right into him.  
He looks up, mortified.

  
TK is smirking down at him, holding his phone. Jake looks concerned.  
"Steady, kiddo. No need to spook, it's only Konecny." Jake says, tightening his grip on Nolan and settling his fingers in deep, rocking them slightly.  
Nolan looks back at TK, jaw a little slack.  
"Be careful, kid. Don't want too damage anything."  
"Thanks, TK."  
"No worries, Patty. Well, it looks like Jake is taking care of you just fine so I'll leave you to it."  
TK walks off and Nolan is scarlet and trembling, did TK see? He had to have, why else would he have said Jake was "taking care of Nolan?"

  
Oh god, Nolan can barely breath he's so embarrassed. What will TK think of him?  
He hides his face again, Jake's shoulders are broad and the vet doesn't seem to mind.  
He laughs at Nolan, "Poor kid, all worked up about TK seeing, I'm sure he liked seeing you like this."

  
Nolan gasps and tries to keep himself together but Jake is murmuring all kinds of filthy things in his ear and when Nolan hangs his head, he can see that there's a damp patch at the front of his sweats.  
"Little slut, everyone's going to see what you've been up to when we head inside."

  
Nolan whines as the bus pulls up to their hotel and Jake wipes his fingers on Nolan's underwear and detangles himself from Nolan. He pats his hair and gets him stood up with his carry on over his shoulder but then he leaves, not without landing a resounding slap to Nolan's arse.  
Nolan whimpers.

  
Neuvy is right there and Nolan wants to cry knowing that Neuvy heard all that, but the goalie just bundles Nolan into his overly big winter coat and guides him off the bus.  
Neuvy knows as well, Nolan is beyond confused and mortified. Why did no one say anything?  
Is this just another rookie hazing thing?

  
He wanders up to his room in a haze and Myers, his roommate, pushes him in the direction of the shower and puts his pyjamas on the counter.  
"I'm getting room service. Do you want anything?"  
"Uh, whatever you're having is good."  
Nolan rushes into the shower, desperate to get off but also desperate to wash the feeling of Jake's hands on him away.

  
He leans against the glass and fucks his hand frantically. He's been on edge for ever now. His other hand comes to press at his hole, still slightly loose and wet. After he starts playing with his hole, mimicking Jake's actions, it takes him barely seconds to come and come hard.

  
He's wobbly and tired, practically falling asleep on Phil while they eat. Phil lets him cuddle up and the two of them fall asleep wrapped up in one another.

 

* * *

 

Jake's fucked around with him on the bus or the plane a few times now, but this is the first time he's cornered Nolan at the rink.  
It's slightly better than when they're travelling, at least that's what Nolan thinks. He might be pressed against a wall in a corridor here but at least there's no one else around.

  
Jake gets a hand on Nolan, rubbing him through his shorts and Nolan can't help the soft whine that he lets out.  
He isn't wearing underwear because he's just showered and was about to head home but Jake doesn't know that so his grip on Nolan is rough, dragging the fabric of his shorts directly against his dick and it's a lot to take in. He's already squirming and Jake makes a pleased sound, stopping his movement to push his hand under the waist band of Nolan's shorts.

  
"Fuck, no underwear, hey? Little slut. You want this."  
"No, I -"  
"Shh, it's okay, just spread your legs and stay quiet. Be good, yeah?"  
Nolan does as he's told. He's learnt that it makes everything easier. Jake is never mean exactly, but there are times when Nolan isn't as quick to listen or behave that Jake is definitely rougher and less careful with Nolan. So he spreads his legs and braces himself against the wall, hitching his hips up and out.

"That's a good boy. You're so easy for it, I bet I could put you on your knees in front of the whole team and you'd fucking love it."  
Nolan goes to say no, to protest, to say anything, but Jake tugs at his nipple and slides a finger into him and he yelps instead.

  
Jake sets a brutal pace with the finger he has inside Nolan but he's already rubbing at his entrance with another, pressing in slightly, teasing him with what's to come.  
He slows the relentless pace to grinds against Nolan's prostate as he presses a second finger in to join the first.

  
It's nothing he hasn't done before and he quickly works up to fucking Nolan with two fingers, scissoring them out occasionally.  
Nolan sobs out a wrecked noises when he feels a third finger press at his already stretched hole.

  
"I can't, I can't, Jake. It won't fit."  
"It will. You take it so well. You take everything I give you so prettily."  
And Nolan does, his hole stretching even further, to let Jake fit a third finger inside him.  
Jake seems to have reached his goal, his movements are no longer as forceful or determined, more leisurely and playful.  
He's teasing Nolan now, getting him worked up.

  
He wants to see if he can make the rookie cry, and he'll likely be able too. Nolan's easy for it but he hates it, cries so easily because he hates how good it makes him feel, when he thinks he shouldn't want it.

  
Jake should probably feel bad about that, should probably take care of the rookie and sort out the confusing emotions but that's not his job.  
Jake doesn't need Nolan's confusion or questions, it's not his job, his job is just to ease the rookie into being used to being used and that's what he's doing.

  
Nolan just wants to come. His thighs are starting to cramp up from trying to stay in position, his hole is sore and sloppy, and he's hurting he's so hard.

"Please, Jake, please. I need to come."  
"Not yet, you can go a little longer."  
"I can't." Nolan's sniffling now, tears starting to roll down his face as Jake wraps an arm around his waist and ups the pace.  
He's fucking his fingers into Nolan so hard, Nolan swears that his body is shifting up and down the wall.

  
Nolan's begging freely now, desperate, but Jake is ignoring him in favour of playing with his rim.  
He's pulled his fingers right out and is just rubbing at Nolan's puffy rim before cupping his fingers in and then pulling out, drawing soft fucked out noises out of Nolan.

  
He slams back in all of a sudden and Nolan sobs, back arching as he comes untouched.  
"Seriously kid, I had plans," Jake sounds disappointed but Nolan just feels relieved. He wants to go shower and nap, though he isn't looking forward to driving with this mess of come and lube in his shorts.

 

* * *

 

They're flying to Ottawa and Jake's pretty intent on his book. Nolan isn't happy with that because he feels like he's actually ready to deal with Jake playing with him this time.

His hole is kind of loose from yesterday and he kind of wants Jake's fingers in him because the loose soreness isn't nice. It's awful actually, he's squirming and trying to get comfortable but he can't find a position that doesn't tug at his hole and make him want to whimper.  
He feels so empty and it's embarrassing how much he needs what Jake's been giving him, it's also embarrassing because he's been fighting it so he can't ask for it all of a sudden.  
He spends the next half an hour just squirming, trying to work out how he should ask for what he wants without sounding incredibly needy and slutty.

  
"Nolan," Jake sounds stern as he looks at Nolan over his book.  
"Sorry," Nolan shrinks a little.  
"Just stop fidgeting, okay? Be good."  
And Nolan is trying, he wants to be good so badly but he can't cope with how empty he feels.  
"Please, can I just?" He cuts himself off, too embarrassed to ask.  
"Come on, Nol, spit it out. I want to finish my book at some point."  
"Can I just, finger myself?" It comes out all in a rush because Nolan can't even really believe he's asking Jake if he's allowed to touch himself.  
"What here? With every one around to see you?"  
Nolan nods frantically because he doesn't even care about anyone else seeing, he just wants.  
"Okay, baby. Go for it."

  
Nolan shifts his sweats down and off and then asks Jake for the lube in a soft voice, trying not to draw to much attention to himself.  
"You want lube?" Jake speaks loudly enough that Nolan can see some heads turn.  
"Yeah, please." Nolan tries to match Jake's volume, sensing a challenge in it.  
"Good boy." Jake soothes and passes him the small bottle he keeps in his carry on for this.

  
Nolan hooks two fingers into himself and sighs in relief. It's not quite enough but he just wants to feel full and even two fingers is better than before.  
He's so focused on working his fingers and holding himself up that he gasps when Jake pulls him into his lap. He tugs his fingers out and looks at Jake.

  
"You're very distracting, you know that?"  
Nolan shouldn't feel that warm burst of heat that he does at that but he feels it, so he tilts his head back and moans softly right into Jake's ear to wind him up.  
Jake laughs, "God, you're a little tease."

  
He peels Nolan's hoodie off, leaving him in just his t-shirt, which he quickly rucks up, leaving Nolan on display to anyone who cares to look.  
A few guys wander past and make comments but Nolan is out of it, working his own fingers in and out of himself, completely overwrought with sensation and need.

  
Jake drags his thumbs across Nolan's nipples, teasing them into hard pebbles and making Nolan sob.  
"Can you please? Just touch me."  
"I am."  
"No, no. My dick." Nolan's sobbing out little sounds and begging mindlessly and Jake decides he's worked hard enough for what he wants.  
He wraps a hand around Nolan's cock, and jacks him off, rough and dry.

  
Nolan is easy for it once Jake starts getting into a good rhythm. He works his thumb just under the head of Nolan's dick, pressing right against where Nolan is sensitive.

  
After a minute or so, working at Nolan and feeling him squirm in his lap, he mouths right behind Nolan's ear, leaving a dark purple mark.  
He scrapes his teeth across it and tightens his hand roughly, smiling as Nolan tips over the edge. He works him until Nolan is sobbing and trying to push away from him.

He sends him off to the bathroom to clean off and grins wickedly across at Konecny, who's watching Nolan go with a stunned look. Nolan, after coming, is always pliant and easily led, so he hadn't thought twice about heading down the aisle in his boxers, holding his shirt out the way of the mess on his stomach. He's so on display and he doesn't even care because of how sated he's feeling.

TK turns to Jake with wide eyes.  
"Was I like that?"  
"He's a bit easier, but yeah, for the most part. Now let me read my goddamn book in peace."

 

* * *

 

It's been two months since Jake started this whole thing and Nolan has completely lost track of what Jake has done to him. This time they're only on the bus for an hour or so this time so he's not sure if Jake will even bother.

  
But Jake pulls out all the stops, getting him beyond worked up in a short space of time and then when Nolan is spacing out, mindless with it, Jake changes something up. It doesn't feel like fingers in him, it's too stiff and besides, Jake's got one arm around Nolan's waist and the other is tugging at his nipples relentlessly.  
Nolan barely knows which way is up, let alone wants to work out what Jake has done now.

  
Jake's done some pretty out there things to Nolan so Nolan isn't hugely surprised at whatever has happened.  
He just shifts his hips, not trying to do anything in particular but just trying to get a feel for whatever is in him.  
It feels like no time at all after that, before the bus arrives in Montreal, Nolan squirming the whole way. Between Jake tugging at his nipples and the solid mass in his arse, he's a little dopey with it.

  
Nolan shifts to get his shit together and whines at the feeling of whatever it is shift inside him as he grabs his things. He'd zoned out and would have thought Jake would have taken it out but clearly not.

  
He looks at Jake with wide, shocked eyes, "What?"  
"It's just a plug, Nolan. No need to fuss, you're just going to be a good boy and keep it in all day for us."  
"All day?" Nolan whines, shifting his hips again. It's tugging uncomfortably at his rim and he doesn't know how he's going to go.  
"Yeah, you're going to keep it in until someone decides to take it out for you. You're not to touch it."  
"What if I need to go to the toilet?" Nolan is just being bratty now.  
"You go find someone and they'll take it out, but it's going straight back in afterwards so don't think you can get out of this that easily. But if it feels weird or uncomfortable, you go find someone and they'll deal with it for you."  
"It feels weird."  
"Weird how?"  
"Just weird, Jake." Nolan doesn't want to make a scene but he will actually cry if Jake pushes too much further. He's already on edge.  
"I can't help you if you don't tell me how it feels."  
"It's too big."  
"It really isn't, stop fussing. Let's go."  
"No, no. It's too big at my rim, it's fine inside. It's just too much there."  
Jake smirks.  
"Why didn't you just say that?" He presses against the plug through Nolan's jeans and it shifts and he can feel his rim, like, seal around it. It's a weird feeling but better than before.

  
"Now, let's go." Nolan nods and bends over to grabs his bag. His knees give out and he scrambles to grab a chair to stay upright as he makes the most delicious sound. He grabs his bag, breathing harshly and stands up, face scarlet. The plug had just pressed against his prostate, which Jake normally tries to avoid so Nolan isn't too noisy.

  
"Struggling a bit, hey? Try and keep your shit together, we have to film that thing until after lunch."  
"What?" Nolan is wide eyed and fussing.  
"For Flyers TV, they're filming the team hanging out in Montreal. You're going with Claude, Provy and Konecny. So you'd best behave."  
Nolan nods, frustrsted but trying not to let it show, and follows Jake out of the bus to where Ivan and Travis are waiting. Claude is chatting to the camera people.

  
"Hey kid," TK grins.  
"I'm only two years younger than you."  
"You're a baby."  
Nolan glares, he's not in the mood but Jake squeezes his arm in warning and he pouts and looks off, sulky.

  
"Behave for the boys, Nolan. And remember, if you need any help with your plug they can help you." Jake says it quietly enough that it's private from the camera crew but Provy and TK can hear him loud and clear.  
Nolan looks horrified and TK laughs.  
"It's okay, kid, we aren't judging. It's kind of hot."  
Provy frowns and wraps an arm around Nolan's waist, "Come on, Kotenok, smile for us. I won't let Konecny tease you."  
Nolan manages a wavering smile for Provy, only because he adores the Russian.

  
"There's a good boy." Jake ruffles his hair, "I'm headed out, have fun. But not too much, not without me." He presses against the plug when he hugs Nolan and Nolan stiffens because it presses the plug right against his prostate.  
Provy wraps a protective arm around him again, sending Jake a dark look.

  
He goes through the rest of the morning in a bit of a daze, but perks up when they get to lunch. Provy laughs and tells the camera that Nolan gets funny when he's hungry.  
"Normally he's snappy but he's obviously on his best behaviour right now."

  
Provy's arm goes around his waist and Provy moves to murmur in his ear.  
"The plug is going to feel really weird when you sit down, Claude is going to try and be distracting but we needed to warn you, you've got to keep a straight face."

  
Nolan's annoyed, it can't be that intense. Can it? He supposes that he's about to find out. They're treating him like some kind of virgin and isn't that ironic considering how they're basically fucking with him right now. Though Nolan guesses they're kind of right to treat him like a virgin, still wet around the ears, because before this he'd literally never done anything sexual until the start of this while thing.  
Provy keeps an arm around him as they slide into the booth, putting Nolan away from the cameras and opposite TK.

  
It definitely could really be that intense. Nolan bites down hard, his entire body going rigid as he tries to find a position that doesn't overwhelm him. In short, there isn't really one but he finds a spot where he's at his least breathless and tries to participate and be a part of the conversation.

  
He does better after lunch, though Provy does whisk him off to the bathroom before they leave.  
"Strip down and show me," Provy says it in such a matter of fact way.  
"What? Provy, I can't."  
"Yes, yes, you can. I need to check you over."  
Nolan goes scarlet but undoes his jeans and slides them down his thighs.  
Provy bends him over and works the plug in and out a few times before pulling it out completely.

  
"What?" Nolan manages to gasp out.  
"You need more lube, Jake barely used any."  
"He never does."  
"Well, he and I will be talking about that."  
Nolan goes quiet because Provy is pushing the plug back in and bent over like this it is a whole new experience.  
He stays bent over, trying to collect his breathing, until Provy has washed his hands and then he straightens up, letting himself be folded into Provy's arms.

  
"You're being so good for us, Kotenok."  
"I don't understand," his lower lip is trembling and his eyes going glassy.  
"We can't do this now. I'll get Travis to switch into your room tonight and I'll explain everything but now, you've got to put on a brave face and prove Jake wrong."  
"Prove Jake wrong?"  
"He's just trying to push you. You've gotta own this and then you'll have won."  
"I don't know how to own it?"  
"It feels good, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Then, when Jake offers to take it out, you tell him it's okay, you're going to play a little longer with someone else."  
"Can I tell him you?"  
"Anyone you want."  
"Okay."

  
It'll be a kick to Jake's sense of ownership over Nolan, which is a good thing because he is kind of annoying Ivan with how he doesn't seem to have any cares for Nolan's emotional well-being.  
Nolan cuddles up to Provy for a long moment and then straightens up and gets ready to face the world.

  
At dinner, Jake comes over and loudly asks Nolan if he wants the plug out. The whole table hears.  
"I'm good thanks, Jake. I'm gonna keep it in a while, I have someone that I want to play with and they can help me with it."  
Nolan is scarlet but looks pretty confident, only because Ivan has a steadying hand on Nolan's thigh under the table.  
Jake looks astounded and Ivan laughs as he walks away.  
"Good job, kid."

  
Nolan preens but then gets really awkward because everyone knew about the plug probably, but now everyone is thinking about it.  
His uncomfortable squirming does not help because it's just serving to get him all riled up.  
He's sitting there pushing at his spaghetti and chicken with his fork and trying to not be too obvious at grinding his hips down against the seat.  
He's flailing abysmally.

  
Provy puts his hand back on his thigh and squeezes, making Nolan freeze up, looking up at Provy with wide, fogged over eyes.  
"Are you going to be good and eat your dinner?"  
"Yes, Provy." Nolan shifts his seat forwards so he can focus better on eating and Provy's hand comes to rest like a brand on the nape of his neck.  
"Good boy."  
Nolan whimpers. He's so far gone.

 

* * *

 

Provy instructs him to go get off in the bathroom and then they'll talk.

  
He gets under the shower and gets the water to a good steady pressure with nice warmth and leans his head against the wall, jacking off frantically. He's had a good amount of time to learn what he likes, before Jake started all this he'd never done anything with anyone other than kissing so he'd had lots of practice getting off quickly under the shower.

A few rough strokes, thumbing at the head, pressing right into the slit or just below the head where he's super sensitive and then dropping his other hand back to press at his hole. If he repeats that a few times, he's usually gone in about ten minutes.  
But the plug is still in and he has been on edge all day so when he presses at the base the first time, that's what pushes him over the edge. It's embarrassingly fast, barely minutes after he got into the shower but now he wants the plug out and he needs Provy's help for that.

  
He buries his face in the pillow and tries to pretend this isn't happening because otherwise he'll get hard again. Nolan's dick is very interested in Provy and being half naked while Provy works a butt plug out of him is a certain recipe for a hard on so he's thinking of the least sexy things he can.  
Sorry Tukka Rask - but it's hard to be turned on when you're terrified.

  
Once Provy's got the plug out, he goes and dumps it in the sink, giving Nolan a moment to pull up his shorts and breath before they have to have this conversation.  
Provy comes and sits down and Nolan looks worried.

  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Why's Jake doing it?"  
"Oh god, so basically, every year one of the rookies is like the reward for playing well. So if someone scored a hatty last year, they got to take TK home and when TK was out it was me. This year they picked you. They're easing you into it."  
"Do I have to?"  
"I don't think there's ever been anyone who hasn't done it."  
"Oh, okay. Do I ever have to do anything I don't want to do?"  
"Not usually, no."  
"Then, that's alright."  
"Alright. You should probably sleep, big week ahead, playing the Pens."

  
Nolan sighs and climbs into his bed, thinking everything over. He didn't want to outwardly freak out to Provy but there was a lot happening in his head and not all of it good.

 

* * *

  
On the plane back to Philly, he curls up next to Jake, who laughs at him.

"I'm tired, kid, you're gonna have to find someone else to play with you today."

Nolan goes so red but it sends a jolt of heat to his stomach, the prospect of someone other than Jake playing with him. He doesn't really know when this all became okay and something he needed rather than expected but fussed about inwardly.

  
He's looking around, unsure, when Neuvy pats him on the shoulder.  
"Come on, let's give Jakub some peace and quiet."  
Nolan goes quietly, letting Neuvy guide him.  
He's quiet for Neuvy, behaves nicely and doesn't get too bratty.

  
Though he does get a little pissy when almost forty minutes into a two hour flight Neuvy has done nothing except get Nolan pressed up against his side.  
"Neuvy, I need."  
"Do you now?"  
"Yeah, please?"  
"What do you need?"  
Nolan's thrown for a loop, no one ever asks for what he needs.

  
He whimpers and shifts his hips, trying to work out what he wants from this.  
"Can - Can I blow you? Please?" Nolan's never done this, but he wants to learn and Neuvy is nice, Neuvy won't make fun of him when he fucks up. He also doesn't want to look at anyone right now, not while he feels so raw and needy, and he figures that if he's blowing Neuvy, he can't exactly see anything other that Neuvy's dick and maybe his stomach.

  
"Of course you can, come on, get comfortable." Neuvy settles Nolan in the footwell between his legs and thanks whatever higher power out there that these planes are accommodating for tall hockey players and there's just enough room to tuck Nolan between his thighs.  
He just keeps him there for a moment, admiring how pretty the rookie is before he undoes his zip.

  
Nolan stares at his cock as he fists it a few times. It's big, Neuvy knows that but Nolan is looking worried.  
"Talk to me, Nolan. What's up?"  
"I've never done this before."  
"Okay. Well then, what have you done before?" Neuvy's curious, Nolan probably just hasn't been with many guys.  
"I've kissed a few people and fingered myself. Then Jake started and now this."  
Fuck, their pretty innocent rookie is actually innocent.

  
"Maybe this isn't a good idea," They should be gentling Nolan into this, not throwing him in the deep end.  
"No, please, please, I want to. I've watched lots of porn and you can tell me what to do. I want to learn."  
Nolan looks desperate and wrecked already.  
Neuvy mulls it over, sliding his hand into Nolan's soft hair and tugging gently.  
When Nolan moans, surprised, he tightens his grip and tugs more harshly. The sound Nolan makes is beautiful.

  
There's no way he can deny himself from using Nolan's mouth and so he uses the hand in Nolan's hair to press his face against Neuvy's crotch.  
Nolan makes a shocked sound but quickly starts tonguing at Neuvy's cock.  
He takes the head into his mouth and sucks before working on taking it deeper into his mouth. He chokes the first time he tries to take it all the way down and pulls back, eyes filling at the strange sensation.

  
Neuvy is there though, hand slipping from in his hair to cup Nolan's cheek, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone.  
"You're doing really well, just a while longer."  
Nolan goes back to it and tries to relax his throat. It's easier with Neuvy guiding him and soon enough, Neuvy holds him still as he shudders through his orgasm.

He tucks himself away before pulling Nolan back up and tucking him back against his side.

Nolan whines and rocks his hips, his boxers are soaked with precum and he needs to come.  
"Just give me a minute to breath. I'll take care of you when I'm ready."

  
Nolan gets hauled into Neuvy's lap after a few minutes of waiting.  
Neuvy grabs Nolan's hips and sets Nolan a fast pace.  
"There you go. Be good and get yourself off for me."

  
Nolan flushes even redder, if possible. Neuvy isn't even bothered enough to touch him. Nolan can just rub off on him like a bitch in heat, and it's mortifying how quickly he comes from that, eyes rolling back into his head.  
"Now, be a good boy and stay quiet so I can read for the rest of the flight."  
Nolan curls up and listens to music, trying to ignore the sticky feeling between his legs.

 

* * *

 

  
At team lunch the next day, Jake fingers Nolan after they've eaten, while they're all just lounging around chatting.

  
Nolan isn't expecting it is the thing. He's gotten used to being played with on roadies, doesn't really mind that anymore but in the lunch room with everyone. There's no privacy and Nolan has nowhere to hide. He's stuck staring blankly at Claude while Jake rocks a finger and then another into him.

  
Claude is smirking and Nolan drops his gaze, he doesn't know if Claude knows but Jake is aiming for his prostate now and it's taking everything in him not to scream with it.  
Jake stops, just grinding his fingers in deep and Nolan can breath.

When he goes to take a nice deep breath and sooth himself properly, Jake jabs against his prostate and Nolan moans, loud and filthy.  
He's bright red and doesn't want to look at anyone.

  
"That's enough, Jake. Leave the kid alone." Claude sounds close and Nolan isn't hugely surprised when he's eased into his captains lap. He tries not to shift at all but he's hard and the fabric of his jeans drags so wonderfully against his dick when he rolls his hips. He tries to bites back the sound but a broken moan escapes anyway.

  
Claude is laughing, low and mean, before settling a hand over Nolan's dick.  
"Gonna be loud for us?"  
Nolan's eyes go wide, Claude's never joined in on the teasing before. He whines quietly.  
"Oh, I bet you are. You're gonna be so good for us. Come on, that's right, rub off in your pants."  
Nolan goes scarlet and rocks his hips, doing as Claude says, but when he's right at the edge, Claude just, stops.  
Nolan whines, loud and needy. He's so fucking close.

  
And G just isn't touching him and he doesn't care how he sounds when he begs for it.  
He just needs to be touched.  
Claude presses soothing little kisses to the nape of his neck.  
"You're okay. We'll get there, I just need you to breathe for me for a moment, you need to calm down."  
Nolan scoffs, how's he meant to calm down?

But with Claude rubbing at his sides and breathing all steadily, pressed up behind him, it's easier than he expected.  
And once he's not so desperate that he's on the verge of tears, Claude is urging him up out of his lap and onto the fucking table.

  
He pushes Nolan down so all Nolan can see is the bland white of the ceiling and all he can do is try not to think about everyone watching as Claude peels his jeans off.  
He's so focused on the ceiling and trying not to be embarrassed about his body that he doesn't even think about what Claude is doing. He's expecting fingers, more of the usual but he jolts when he feels Claude bite high up on his thigh and then Provy is there, pressing a hand to his stomach to hold him down.

  
So even if he wanted to look and see what Claude is doing, he can't because he's being held down.  
He tangles his fingers in his own hair when Claude finally puts his mouth on him.

  
He's kind of shocked because, while he knew rimming was a thing, he never expected it to feel quite like this. He's so used to assuming porn is just over the top and faked, that when they try something new on him he's surprised at how good it is and then over whelmed within minutes.

  
They literally just ate at this table though, Claude has no class if he's gonna eat Nolan out here too.

  
He was already on edge before and now he feels like he's going to explode. There is a pool of lava in his stomach and his body feels too tight to contain everything he's feeling.  
He whines loudly and starts begging.  
Claude pulls back with one last, filthy open mouthed kiss to his hole and grins at Nolan, who can barely make his eyes focus on Claude.

  
"No, don't stop, please. 'M so close."  
"Yeah, I know. You're always squirmy and loud when you're about to come."  
"Please?" It's all Nolan can think to say, with the way his brains have turned to mush.  
"Yeah, you can come whenever you want. But I'm not touching you any other way. You gotta get there yourself."

  
Nolan lets out a pathetic little sob but nods anyway, he trusts Claude. If Claude thinks he can do this, he can do it.  
Claude settles back between Nolan's spread thighs and goes straight back to it.

  
Nolan is so close but he needs something more, and so, when Provy runs a hand roughly over his pebbled nipples while Claude nips at his hole, Nolan can't help it.  
He wails as he comes, and he's grateful he's already lying down because he thinks he blacked out a little bit.  
"Fuck, I didn't think you could actually do it, kid." Claude sounds rough.

  
Nolan is feeling all loose and happy so he flips him off and closes his eyes, waiting until his legs don't feel like jelly to get up.

  
He can hear Provy telling the others he'll look after Nolan and a slow smile stretches across his face. Provy is so good to him.

 

* * *

 

  
Nolan is tired, it had been a bagger of a practice and his thighs are tight from it. The warmth and pressure of the shower is ideal to help with the soreness.

He whines quietly as he leans over to wash at his legs and startles violently when he feels a hand on his back. He straightens up sharply and knocks his head on the wall, blinking away sparkles.

  
"Raff, what?"  
"Just be good for me, yeah?"  
They always say that, but Nolan still doesn't quite understand why.

  
Raff let's him go back to his shower for a moment - lets him go back to his shower, and hesitantly, Nolan thinks things will be normal, but only for a second, before he's pressed up against the wall.  
Something is pressing between his thighs.  
It's Raffs fingers, slippery with what Nolan assumes is shower gel and they rub over Nolan's hole roughly.

  
Nolan shift his hips and tries to relax, this he knows, this he can get through.  
But then Raff rubs his fingers all over Nolan's thighs inner thighs, teasing, just playing around. Nolan's covered in the slippy gel between his legs and through his crease and he whimpers at the foreign feeling.

  
Raff keeps moving him around until he finally seems to decide he's pleased with how he's got Nolan.  
Nolan's pressed up against the wall, hips canted back, and face turned to the side, away from the spray.  
Raff pushes between his legs roughly and Nolan makes soft confused noises as Raff sets a rough pace.

  
It's not that it doesn't feel good, it's just not what he was expecting. He didn't even know that this was a thing.  
But then Raff pushes his legs together slightly and his nipples press against the cold tile harder and his core is burning.

  
Like this, the older man's cock is dragging against Nolan on every thrust and catching at his sloppy hole every now and then.  
Nolan's still fairly loose, what with how often someone, usually Jake, decides to finger him.  
He's lucky to have Raff's arm around his waist because it's probably the only thing holding him up right now.

  
Everything is just so slick, it feels he can't get any traction, what with his hands slipping against the tiled walls.  
He can't get any traction and he can't really predict what Raff will do so it's just incredibly unpredictable and he can't tell how he feels about it.  
He also can't get any friction and there's absolutely no way for him to get a hand on himself so he just lets himself need. He whines and keens and begs for it but Raff isn't paying attention at all.

  
It's a surprise when Raff finally comes, mainly because Nolan is so spaced out from being overwhelmed by all the sensations.  
Raff steps back and Nolan slides to the floor.

  
He leaves Nolan, collapsed on the tiles, covered in come and shivering.  
He can just hear the sounds of everyone talking in the locker room and kind of wishes that someone would come help him because he doesn't think he can get his legs under him but at the same time he doesn't really want any of them to see him like this.

  
He's staring blankly at the wall when a warm hand lands on his shoulder, Simmer is looking down at him fondly.  
"Come on, kid, let's get you up."

  
The older man is just in under armour shorts and doesn't seem to mind being soaked by the spray as he helps Nolan to his feet and get him situated under the water properly.  
He gets behind Nolan to keep him upright because Nolan's legs are still shaky and coltish and with one arm around his waist, Wayne wraps a calloused hand around his dick.

Nolan almost chokes on his own breath, the older man's firm grip and steady pace feels amazing and he drops his head back on to Wayne's shoulder to try and stop his head from spinning so badly.

  
Nolan comes in an embarrassingly short span of time and Simmer doesn't really say anything just washes his hands and then soaps them up and washes between Nolan's legs, before starting to wash his hair gently.

  
"So, kid, what are you gonna do to thank me?"  
Nolan mulls it over, he can't offer what everyone else has already had and besides, maybe Simmer would be a good person for that.  
"You could fuck me? Not today but maybe soon? You'd be gentle, right?"  
Nolan trusts Wayne, Wayne could be gentle with him, would be if he asked. Nolan's fairly sure of that.  
"Of course I'd be gentle with you, Pat. Only the guys might not like that, they might get jealous."

  
And Nolan, all sleepy and warm from coming his brains out, with Simmer washing his hair, shrugs loosely.  
"They can watch, if they want. They'll get their turns eventually. But it's my body and I want you first."  
"I'm sure they'd like that. That's really sweet of you, thinking of the guys like that."  
Nolan is shivery with excitement.

 

* * *

 

  
Simmer doesn't fuck Nolan for a few days and Nolan's all worked up and whiny, because they've been fingering him like twice a day but at the prospect of actually getting fucked, it isn't enough any more.

  
So when Simmer catches his wrist before Nolan's showered after a lazy practice and tells him that it's time he feels a jolt of arousal shoot straight through him.  
"Clean up well, yeah?"  
"Okay."

  
Nolan is skittish, not sure where to look when he walks back into the locker room. The guys are sitting around in little groups and Provy and Simmer are standing in the center where they've laid out two towels and some condoms and lube. Nolan walks over, trying desperately not to pay attention to how the chatter dies down as soon as he walks in in his shorts and t-shirt.

  
"Thought you'd be a lot more naked," Simmer teases.  
"I - I wasn't sure," Nolan stammers.  
"It's alright. Just breath. Provy is going to hold your hand the whole time. I'm going to go slow but if it freaks you out or is too much, you tell one of us."  
Nolan nods.  
"I need to hear you say it out loud."  
"If something isn't right I'll say something, I promise."  
"Good, now lie down."

  
They get Nolan comfortable between them, propped up against Provy with his legs spread so Simmer can kneel between them.  
They're taking turns kissing him, while Wayne palms him, getting him all riled up.  
They pull his shirt off and get to work marking up his neck and shoulders.  
While Ivan is sucking marks into the sensitive juncture between Nolan's neck and shoulder, Wayne has moved lower and is mouthing at one of Nolan's nipples while he rolls the other between his thumb and forefinger.

  
Nolan hasn't even had his dick touched and he feels overwhelmed.  
It feels like forever before they're urging his hips up so they can peel his shorts and underwear off in one go.

  
He can't even feel embarrassed about everyone seeing him like this because as soon as he's naked, Simmer is going down on him, a strong forearm pressed into Nolan's stomach to stop him from bucking his hips.  
He's right on the edge when Wayne pulls off and he whines miserably.

  
"Shh, Kotenok. You're doing so well for us." Ivan soothes, holding him gently as he flinches at the sound of the lube bottle being opened, loud in the quiet room.  
Simmer's fingers are steady against his hole and this Nolan can definitely do, he's gotten good at being fingered over the past few months.  
He relaxes and let's it happen, letting himself get lost in the sensation of Wayne playing with him, stretching him, while Ivan mouth at his neck and plays with his nipples, occasionally dragging his teeth down Nolan's neck to hear his shocked whines.

  
Wayne presses roughly against Nolan's prostate and Provy drops a hand to his cock.  
"No, no, no, no, no."  
"What, baby, what's wrong?"  
"I can't come yet."  
"Sex isn't just coming once, besides you'll be more relaxed for the next part if you've just come, okay?"  
"Okay," Nolan looks forlorn but determined.  
He comes quickly after that, torn up between Ivan and Wayne.

  
He blanks out for a moment and when he comes to, Wayne's pushing into him. It's a shock, the stretch is so different to what he was expecting and it kind of burns, there's no other way to describe it.  
Nolan just tries to breath through it and sure enough, eventually he can feel Wayne's hips pressed against his arse.  
It's a lot, he's so full, it's more than anything he's ever tried before.  
He's never felt anything like it, even the plugs that Jake likes to fuck around with are nothing like this.

  
But nothing, nothing, can prepare him for when Wayne starts moving. He asks Nolan first and Nolan nods shakily but nods all the same. He gave Wayne the go ahead, he can't really take it back now.  
His whole body is being shifted up and down as Wayne slams into him.

  
His dick is bouncing against his stomach, dribbling precum and swollen with need.  
All he can do is cling to Provy's hands and make these soft fucked out little sounds.  
It seems like Wayne fucks him for hours, though Nolan knows that that's a biological improbability - he did sometimes pay attention at school, his brain isn't just hockey, hockey, hockey.  
When Simmer's pace starts to stutter he wraps a hand around Nolan and gets him off at a brutal pace.

  
Nolan throws his head back, clinging on to Provy's hands and gradually unwinds, feeling loose and sloppy but ultimately satisfied.  
His whines get louder and louder, he's so sensitive after coming and Wayne isn't done.  
He pulls out and between him and Ivan, they get Nolan on to his knees and elbows. Wayne rams back into him a few more times before grinding in and coming in him, deep and warm.

  
Provy half carries Nolan to the showers and afterwards, before the Russian takes him home to sleep, Claude stops him and tells him good job.  
"Good call on letting the boys watch, kid. They're all pretty chuffed. You were really good."  
"Good, I'm glad." Nolan mumbles into Provy's shoulder, already half asleep.

  
"Take him home, make sure he gets to bed okay." Claude warns Provy and Provy just laughs.

They'll be fine. Ivan's been looking after Nolan for longer than Claude has known the two of them out together.


End file.
